


A Little Wild Love

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Voyeurism, past!Derek and present!Derek having sex while Stiles watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they figure out a way to send alternate!Derek back to his own time, Stiles thinks to himself, he needs to give the man an award. Or a certificate. Something, anything that says ‘I don’t know how to thank you for helping make one of my oldest fantasies come to life’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wish it was longer ~~and better 8(~~ [Inspired by this nsfw gif and the comments that followed.](http://missmeeya.tumblr.com/post/54281717956/lollipopsickle13-chaoticwaltz-i-stared-at)

Before they figure out a way to send alternate!Derek back to his own time, Stiles thinks to himself, he needs to give the man an award. Or a certificate. Something, anything that says ‘I don’t know how to thank you for helping make one of my oldest fantasies come to life’.  
  


And another one for his Derek, or Der as he’s taken to calling the man because having two Derek’s around has been complicated enough without both of them responding at the same time to their name.   
  


So yeah, he needs to give them both a trophy for agreeing to act out Stiles’ request of watching alternate!Derek fuck his Derek. (Would it be too tacky if he just got them both a dildo? A golden dildo?) He might even arrange a whole ceremony where he’ll drink a little too much to gather his courage and then wax poetic about how his Derek spoils him rotten. Or both Derek’s actually.  
  


Der is still seated on Derek’s lap, his bulky torso curled over his doppelgänger’s in a wanton-possessive manner, exchanging one wet kiss after another as he grows comfortable with the cock up his ass. His Derek is clinging to alternate!Derek, taking shameless advantage of the fact that they’re on the sofa and Derek is leaning back against the high arm rest.   
  


Stiles stares at the large hand that loosens its grip on messy hair and makes its way down to an unshaven cheek, pressing into the warm skin as Der coaxes the younger version of himself to open his mouth further. Stiles whimpers, the grip he has on his own cock tightening when Derek groans and jerks his hips up in response.   
  


Derek’s lashes flutter but remain close, his tongue following the playful strokes that Der keeps offering. The younger werewolf’s hands move from Der’s hips to grip his strong thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh before he growls. Stiles catches a quick glint of fangs before Derek captures one kiss swollen lip between his teeth and suckles on it.  
  


His Derek hisses, body jerking and twitching immediately in response. Stiles feels his throat go dry, cock twitching and spurting out more pre-come as Der pulls back to half glare at his counter part. “Ready?”, the younger man asks with an impatient glint in his eyes. __  
  
  


Der nods, all of his glorious muscles rolling and shifting as he straddles Derek’s hips in a position that will be more comfortable for him. And then he turns to look at Stiles. The human feels his breath catch in his throat. His heart is pounding like mad against his eardrums, growing louder still when Der holds the eye contact and begins a slow rise and fall that Stiles is more than familiar with.  
  


“ _Shit!_ ” Derek curses, head falling back against the sofa before he turns his head to look at Stiles as well. “Is this what you want Stiles?"   
  


Stiles stares into two pairs of identical green-hazel eyes, both of them lust-dark and heavy, before he lets his gaze slowly sweep down to stare at where Der is letting himself be fucked. He whines and nods frantically, spreading his legs farther in his chair while his hand moves ever frantically over his cock.   
  


"Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Stiles all but babbles, second hand letting go of its death grip on the chair to slip behind his balls. Both Derek’s pause to watch his finger slip into his hole, sucking in unsteady breaths before Stiles whines, “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”


End file.
